My Baby Is Sad and I'm Going to Make Him Happy Again
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: Scott. It was his fault, all his fault. If the guy didn't mean so much to me – and didn't have super werewolf powers – then I would throttle him. Of course, when he sets up a double date for him, Allison, some random chick and me, not knowing that I'm dating Derek and doesn't tell me it's a date... Well, the whole thing just spells trouble, doesn't it?


**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

 **Please, please review XD**

 **Stiles**

Scott.

It was his fault, all his fault. If the guy didn't mean so much to me – and didn't have super werewolf powers – then I would _throttle_ him.

To be honest, Scott didn't know the whole story and, in his mind, was doing something nice for his best buddy of all time... Of course, when he sets up a double date for him, Allison, some random chick and me, not knowing that I'm dating Derek _and_ doesn't tell me it's a date... Well, the whole thing just spells trouble, doesn't it?

I had actually had plans with Derek the night Scott decided the double date would occur on. Derek wasn't all too happy with having to push those plans back a couple of hours, but since we both thought it was just me saving some poor girl from the creature that was Scallison – I was very proud of that name – he gave in. Now, when I then revealed after the movie that I had to go and mentioned that I had plans with Derek when asked, Scott had then proceeded to flip out and ask why I would _willingly_ hang out with him. That was when I had let slip that Derek and I were dating.

Derek and I had decided to keep it quiet for a while, just in case anything went wrong and we stopped dating. But when Derek had muttered in his sleep – it was adorable, shut up – six months ago that I was his Mate, we both realised that what we had was not stopping any time soon. We had been together a year and only my dad and Peter – who, surprisingly, was no longer an evil asshole, but just a regular old sassy creeper – knew, both promising to keep it to themselves after they heard our reasons. Of course, now it was being kept a secret because we didn't know how to tell the Pack, not knowing what their reactions would be.

We both guessed right with Scott's reaction though – it ended with Allison having to drive the poor girl home, whilst Scott ran to my house, which was where Derek was, bursting in and demanding my dad to make us stop seeing each other, threatening Derek and just being a complete asshole to _my_ Derek.

It ended with me throwing Scott out of my house; all the while my best friend was trying to make me see that Derek wasn't good for me. I told him to just listen to me for once and shut up and go home, that we would talk about it when he had removed his head from his ass.

Whilst I was pissed, dad was rather frustrated and called Melissa to give her a heads up, and Derek... Well, Derek was visibly upset. Over the course of the year we had been together, I had gotten good at reading Derek, knowing what he was feeling and when. Of course, it helped when he was actually relaxed and comfortable enough to let his walls down.

It was a few minutes after dad had called Melissa, warning her about Scott, and saying goodbye that he left for his shift, leaving Derek and me in the house, alone – it was the Christmas holidays, Derek was allowed. I gave Derek a bit of time to himself – it was the best thing to do – grabbing the both of us a drink and cleaning up a little, before walking into the living room where Derek was.

I sat next to the Alpha wolf in the couch, setting the drinks on the coffee table in front of us, sitting as close as I could without actually sitting _on_ him, running my hand through his hair – all kinds of dog jokes appeared the day I realised he liked it.

"You better not be listening to what Scott was yapping on about." I warned, tugging at his hair lightly. "You _know_ he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

Quietly, Derek sighed, leaning into the movement of my hand. It had actually surprised me at first that Derek liked the physical contact. I had thought that I would annoy him with it all, but he was a very active participant in all things touchy. It made going to sleep a whole lot nicer. I mean, it would be when you had a smoking hot Alpha wolf wrapped around your back.

Anyway, spooning wasn't the point right now!

I knew from experience that Derek wasn't going to lighten up anytime soon. Everything Scott had said, he had taken to heart, foolishly believing to be true. Honestly, if I could, I would bring Kate back to life so I could kill her myself for doing this to Derek. I mean, once you got past the tough grizzly bear exterior, Derek was just a giant fluffy teddy bear... It actually killed my, sometimes, to think of what that bitch did to him.

So, I decided to make it my job to cheer the Alpha wolf up. I couldn't have my Mate sad.

"Come on." I said, standing up and dragging Derek with me.

"What, why?" Derek asked, head tilting slightly, like a puppy.

Grinning, I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, Derek's immediately wrapping around my torso. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his for a moment, resting my forehead against his.

"My baby is sad and I'm going to make him happy again." I replied simply.

"Stiles, I don't think sex–" Derek started.

"It's not sex. Come on."

I dragged my wolf into the kitchen, getting him to sit down at the table. I started to grab things out of the cupboards, fridge and freezer, setting them on the counter so they were easy to get to.

I was going to cheer my guy up and the first thing on the list – food.

* * *

Derek's favourite meal was in my list of ten favourite things to make. To me, it was easy and delicious... It was also something my mom used to like. Once Derek saw all the ingredients, I could literally see his ears pick up, a small smile starting to worm its way onto his face, asking if he could do anything to help.

But he wasn't allowed to help. This was me trying to cheer him up.

Now, you're all probably wondered what I cooked for the giant puppy, am I right? Well, I'll tell you – chicken breasts stuffed with cream cheese and wrapped in bacon, with egg fried rice without the peas, and roasted mushrooms with herbs.

And that wasn't even counting the homemade sugar cookies – made from scratch, just like Sourwolf liked them – for dessert.

As I cooked and baked, I could practically see Derek's tail wagging – if he had a tail. I only removed myself from cooking mode once everything was in the oven and I didn't have to worry about anything for the moment – I had the timer set so I wouldn't forget to take anything out – walking over to Derek instead.

Literally, as soon as I was in arms reach, the wolf grabbed me and pulled me into him, so I was straddling him whilst he was sat on the chair. Derek buried his face into my neck, nuzzling slightly – though he would deny it if I brought it up. Like before, I started to run my fingers through his hair, using my other hand to trace the tattoo on his back.

"Remind me I have something to show you, later." I whispered, for once not wanting to ruin the quiet.

It was strange how, ever since Derek and I had started dating – especially since we found out about the whole Mates thing – it was easy for me to stay quiet. It didn't feel uncomfortable, I didn't get the urge to ramble...my mind wasn't actually running so fast.

Derek had been surprised at first, being the only one to notice what I was like when it was just the two of us. We had done a lot of research into being Mates and, well, it was very informative, especially since we had both the Bestiary and books that Derek and peter had managed to save, or replace, from the fire. And, you know, Peter was actually helpful for a change.

"What is it?" Derek murmured, pulling me closer, his lips moving against my neck.

"You'll find out later." I grinned, shuddering slightly as Derek started to mouth against my neck.

"But I'm _so_ upset. I thought you _wanted_ to make me happy again."

"See, I know you're trying to cheat by saying that, so it won't work, Big Guy. Nice try, though."

The Alpha wolf snickered a little, nipping at the joining of my neck and shoulder. It was purely on instinct that I moved my head to the side, tightening my grip in Derek's hair slightly.

"Will I like it?" Derek asked, voice rough, licking up the side of my neck.

"God, I hope so." I breathed, pulling him closer.

Of course, that was when the timer decided to go off, to remind us both about the food. I had lost count as to how many times that had happened to us over the course of a year – well, it was going to be a year in a week and a few days, but still.

As Derek laughed slightly, knowing how... _frustrating_ it was for me when that happened, he let me go. I didn't expect him to stand up with me, and he listened to all protests made for him to sit back down. Honestly, he was so stubborn.

Though, it was easier to get everything plated up and on the table with another pair of hands.

* * *

It was a lot easier to take Derek's mind off of Scott's idiotic-ness than I had thought. I mean the food and watching _The Sixth Sense_ seemed to do the trick quite nicely. Well, that and making sure that the subject was quickly dropped and forgotten about if brought up. Sometimes that proved to be a bit difficult, but I think I handled it well...

It was as it started to get late that Derek and I headed upstairs – yeah, that's right, my dad trusted us enough for Derek to stay in my room... Not that he would know. I mean, dad didn't know about Derek sneaking through my window every night and slipped into my bed with me.

As I got into my bed, I noticed how Derek seemed a bit preoccupied with the window, staring out of it with his jaw set and a hard look in his eyes. I tried not to let the fact that Derek was standing shirtless in the moonlight distract me, tints of red visible in his faded forest green eyes – it was difficult, but I tried.

"Derek?" I asked, quietly, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Scott's outside." he sighed. "Probably making sure I don't kill you in your sleep."

Of course this would happen. You think I would have realised. There was no way in hell that Scott was going to leave this alone.

It actually hurt that my best friend couldn't accept it. I mean, he was acting like a complete dick – as if the fact that he and Allison were together was any different than this. Well, Derek was an Alpha, more than a year older than me and someone we accused of murder, but still!

Letting myself fall onto my front, I buried my face into a pillow and screamed. It didn't help get rid of the frustration, but it helped get rid of my wanting to scream. Now, if only I could punch my best friend without hurting myself, everything would be _great_.

I felt the other side of the mattress dip before I felt lips on the back of my neck and a hand on my left side, rubbing slightly.

"Can he hear us?" I asked, quietly, moving my face slightly so my voice wasn't muffled.

I felt Derek nod, continuing to kiss my neck and rub my side.

"Good, because I would like to remind my so called _best friend_ that I said we'd talk about this, _after_ his head was removed from his ass." I muttered. "And that, right now, he is, literally, being the worst best friend _ever_... _Again_! So, I would be very grateful right now if he left!"

I didn't really expect it to work. I mean, why would it? But as long as he knew, well that was enough – for now.

I guess Derek could tell that I didn't want to hear any reply Scott had but, by the way he tensed up, I could tell that he would rather not be able to hear it either.

I hated that a night that was _supposed_ to be going well, had turned into one of the worst normal days of my teenage existence.

"It's not like he can do anything about it." Derek muttered into my neck. "Nobody can keep a werewolf from their Mate."

Smiling slightly, I turned over so we were face to face, getting my hand in his hair again.

"Thank you for reminding me about that." I chuckled.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Remember I had something to show you? Well, take off my shirt."

"We agreed, no sex until you're eighteen."

"It's not that. Just do it."

Sitting up slightly, a very confused Derek did just that. It was kind of funny, watching him acting a little bit like a puppy... But then you also have to think of the combination of adorable and hotness that I was then faced with, which was _so_ not fair! I mean, surely he wasn't allowed to be both hot and adorable!

Of course, I kind of forgot about that when Derek saw what I had wanted to show him.

Being seventeen still I had to ask my dad and, surprisingly, he had allowed me to get it. Then again, there was that embarrassing half an hour when I had to explain to him exactly why I wanted to get it and I had to show him the sketch I made... After that, he was quite amiable.

"I thought you hated needles..." Derek said, staring at it.

"Yeah... Well, I took something to help me relax and dad was there the whole time, so..." I replied, shrugging slightly.

So, if you hadn't guessed, I got a tattoo. On the left side of my chest I got the Celtic symbol for Soul Mate. There was a part of the symbol – and this will sound _so_ cheesy – that was in the shape of a heart, which was in red ink, whilst the rest was in black. Either side of the symbol was a wolf – one in gold ink, the other in blue – and Derek's name in the middle of the symbol in dark green ink.

I had found the symbol a while ago and I had doodled it a couple of times... Of course, my imagination ran away with me and that's when I started adding the wolves, the colour and Derek's name. I had lost count of how many times I had drawn it, trying to get the design perfect.

I was a perfectionist sometimes, so what?!

"God, I love you." Derek chuckled, slightly, dropping his head onto my chest.

"Love you too, Sourwolf." I grinned, continuing to run my hand through his hair. "And if some people don't like it, well, too bad."

After that night, Scott wasn't really a problem anymore – especially since he ran off after things started to get... _interesting_. Now Derek and I just had to try and get through everything with people knowing about us... And, well, I think we were up for the challenge.

* * *

 ** _Please review XD_**

 ** _Thanks XD_**


End file.
